bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Wikia Categorization I just realized that wikia classified this wiki as a video game when this wiki should be classified as entertainment. I indicated its categorization in the image that I attached to this message. You can use to inform wikia to change the category to Entertainment. I would have done this myself, but I think you need an admin's consent in order to change it so I think its better if an admin does it. 03:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Little Task Hey there!! Just thought I'd update you on the little task you set me!! I looked through images that currently fit fine in the portals and used them as a base for certain sizes and proportional dimensions each image needs to fit neatly!! I am gathering the images first that fit that criteria, some of the profile images don't allow for the cropping with half their face being cropped so I will be look for alternatives either in their respective image galleries or by taking a completely new image all together!! I will make sure the current profile pictures stay the same and keep the Portal pictures with Portal in the name so that its separate and not interfere with the profile pictures and rules!! Given that you have done the same as Zanjutsu page for Hoho and Hakudo when I place the images I'll do so on those pages as well!! So now that I have the starting point I just need to grab the images which will be the bulk of the work but easy now I know what I want!! :Also obviously some characters have longer/larger names than others and they cover a larger part of the template, so I will need to be trial and error with those guys so if I upload an image and try it out I maybe have to list some for deletion afterwards!! ::I think I got most of them done, if not all!! I left those with the long names as they were as the names would have covered part of the image anyway!! Hope they're suitable!! Affiliate Request We have an affiliate request. I don't know how you want to handle those.-- :No, not so far. I asked Sun what she thought but I think she left for work before I messaged her. Take a look, see what you think. I'll leave it to you for now. Next time we are all in chat we can discuss how we want to handle these from now on.-- Zanjutsu on character profiles On character pages, we list their proficiency in Hakuda, Kido, and Shunpo as "Hakuda/Kido/Shunpo Master/Expert/Practitioner". Yet for Zanjutsu, we list it as "Master/Expert/(regular)Swordsmanship Specialist". Why is that?--Xilinoc (talk) 04:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ep 164 I am kinda wondering why we can't illustrate the picture book scenes. They are notably adaptations of bits tacked onto the manga as opposed to anime originals, so in some ways one might consider them more canonical than the Bount arc, even if they do depict events occuring out of sequence with the anime continuity at times (I figure flashbacks?) +Y 00:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I would like to better understand the process by which the community determines the merit (legitimacy?) of images. The 'emphasis' in question was including images which depicted the events of the section they were placed in. Is there a superior alternative? I don't mind taking other ones (perhaps not depicting Yoruichi, such as only showing Soifon holding a camera in a tree?) to substitute but I didn't currently have access to other screenshots. +Y 01:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Would quality be resolution? I intentionally didn't seek out higher-res versions of the shots mostly because I figured fair use policy is less troublesome when we keep the quality down. When is quality high enough to be legitimate? Or maybe I am misunderstanding and quality refers to some other aspect of an image rather than the resolution/size? Are some images more valuable than others? Do we have criteria on which to decide that impartially? If it's necessity which determines quality it still leaves wonder about what is necessary and what is not. A necessity fulfills a purpose, is required for it, so the question is what purposes and roles are included here and which are not. There would be more purpose behind depicting some events than others, I guess, so I can see why it would seem less important to illustrate the short bit-jokes bundled with the main episodes... but is there harm in doing it? There's certainly room, those sections are small and having a pic (or even 2) bookending it actually makes it look like a more significant section. +Y 04:24, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Answers Links Hey, noticed you were adding another Bleach Answers link to the navigation. If you're trying to make it more noticeable, maybe try adding this code to MediaWiki:Common.js. It will add the phrase "Got a question about Bleach" (or whatever you want to change it to) to the toolbar at the bottom, which all users will see. Just a suggestion 21:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC) /* Link to Bleach Answers */ $('ul.tools li:first-child').after(' Got a question about Bleach? '); Is there any reason why you deleted my blog? Love's Shikai Section Hello, for some reason Love's Shikai section is in Italics. I've tried to fix it several times, but it just screwed things up even more. Could you take a look at it for me?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 03:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Baraggan's page Hey Sal I know you changed my edit and I've been trying to catch you on but haven't so I thoughT I'd just leave a message here. I've edited his page to list him as a "Swordsman" this time. My argument is if Szayelaporro Granz can be listed as a "Swordsman" than Baraggan should have at least this level as well. Certainly he has as much skill with his own Zanpakuto as Zsayelapporo does considering that he stated outright that his combat ability was very low.--CiFeR215 (talk) 17:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok that's fair enough I guess. While on the topic though I was going to ask if anyone who wields a sword can be considered a "Swordsman" or "Swordsmanship Practitioner" at the very least since some don't use they're Zanpakuto at all like Yammy or Dordoni? Was just wondering since it may be that they do have certain skill just not on par with fighters like Byakuya or Kenpachi. Just curious.--CiFeR215 (talk) 17:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Well he did clash with Omeada in the anime. Also for the record I know it's a battle axe heheh I just used swordsman instead of idk axeman? Anyway, I know Zsayelapporo's has been like that for a while but he didn't really engage to much with his sword either so I could agree more with they both are or aren't but not one over the other. Lastly, sorry for changing the edit man that's why I left the message so you wouldn't just come on and be like WTF!--CiFeR215 (talk) 17:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) As for additional reasoning the only thing I've got is the fact that he's been using a battle axe ever since his time as king of HM so I feel that he must have some level of skill with it.--CiFeR215 (talk) 18:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay that makes sense. I'll just add a sentence or two than and leave it at that. Thanks for taking the time Sal. Also, good catch on the projectile part man didn't think about that.--CiFeR215 (talk) 18:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) can you ban MalwareGuru because he vandalized Nanao Ise 2 times.